Do I look fat?
by Mine6Chan
Summary: Shikamaru knows he's gained some weight after a couple of months at the academy, he knows that Neji won't care. Still Ino has some ways of getting to him, and Shikamaru finds himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror to his lover's amusement.


The idea for this came when I was looking in the mirror this morning and then suddenly I got a picture in my head with Shikamaru standing in my place and Neji laughing his ass off.

And just to tell you that they are both going to be really OOC.

Enjoy and please leave a review!! They warm my soul.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that Shikamaru was twisting and turning in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Neji would have been very turned on by the sight of his _naked_ lover after two weeks away on a mission.

As it were Neji was just confused though.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he entered the bathroom. He might have been very confused but didn't miss the water still clinging to his lover's skin and followed the trail of a drop of water as it ran down Shikamaru's stomach. Neji unconsciously liked his lips.

Shikamaru didn't pay any attention to his lover and turn so that he could look at his back in the mirror. There was a frown on his face and… was he pouting?

Shikamaru didn't seem to be happy with what he was seeing and turned to Neji with worry in his eyes and nibbling on his lower lip. Neji didn't miss that either.

"Do I look fat?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Neji's eyes left his lovers lips and turned to his eyes.

Shikamaru turned back to look at himself through the mirror and grabbed at his sides. He looked horrified as he actually managed to grab something. "Oh dear God! I am fat! That's it! I'm not going to the BBQ with Chouji anymore and I have to go on a diet! God, I'll have to start train again. This is horrible!!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he turned back around and did the same thing to his sides.

Neji discreetly tried to remove the genjutsu but after he tried a few times and Shikamaru continued to fret over his new gained weight he didn't know whether to laugh or… or what?

Silent laughing made Shikamaru turn to his lover and his eyes grew even larger has he realized that Neji was _laughing_ at him. "Neji! This isn't funny!!" he yelled.

At this Neji burst out laughing and doubled over. He grabbed his sides and collapsed to his knees. Tears were running down his cheeks and he was gasping after breath in between laughs.

"NEJI!!" Shikamaru was _not_ amused.

For the last couple of months he had only been teaching at the academy and his natural lazy nature had kept him from training, as usual, at least with missions he was kept in shape. The work at the academy didn't require him to work himself to physical exhaustion; he spent most of his time sitting at the desk. It had been Ino that pointed it out to him that he seemed to have gained a few kilos. She had then started to talk to him about how out of shape he must be as well, and wondered what Neji thought about that since he was always keeping himself in shape. She continued to make a comments and jokes and Shikamaru _knew_ it was all in good nature but something in him made him think twice about what she had said. That in turn had led him to stand in front of the bathroom mirror after his shower and that was how Neji had found him.

Speaking of Neji, he didn't seem to be calming down and Shikamaru stormed into the bedroom and gathered his clothes. He managed to get his boxers and pants on, that where by the way not as baggy as they had once been, and was trying to figure out which way his shirt should go when two pale arms embraced him from behind and he was pulled against a firm and muscular chest.

Neji blew softly across his ear and hands were drawing random patterns on Shikamaru's chest. Shikamaru calmed down and relaxed against his lover. A kiss was placed on his cheek and Neji continued to kiss down his throat. Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side, giving his lover easier access. Deciding that his lover was now calm and hopefully able to give him an explanation Neji grinned when he pulled away and Shikamaru cried out softly at losing the close contact. Neji encouraged him to turn around and cupped Shikamaru's cheek in his palm, his grin softened when Shikamaru leaned into the touch. Shikamaru opened his eyes but blushed and looked to the side when he saw the questioning look in his lover's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Now that he thought about it he had been acting pretty stupid. He knew better than to listen to Ino of all people.

Neji smiled. "Are you going to tell me what brought this on?"

Shikamaru sighed and Neji couldn't resist kissing his lover as he mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath. Shikamaru didn't get the chance to respond to the kiss before Neji pulled away and Shikamaru sighed again.

"I've been stuck at the academy for months and I haven't been training at all. I have gained weight what with Chouji always dragging me off for lunch whenever he's here I just didn't care until Ino pointed it out today. She said some other things too. I know it shouldn't have but some of the things she said got to me for some reason. I was being stupid." Shikamaru explained to him and Neji knew that was about as much of an explanation he was going to get.

"I see…" Neji's hands lowered past the waistline of Shikamaru's pants to rest against his lover's ass and pulled him close, pressing his hips to Shikamaru's. "If you want to I can help you train?" Neji smirked.

Shikamaru groaned and rested his forehead on his lovers shoulder as he placed his arms around his neck. He didn't like it but he needed to get into shape.

Neji grinned. "But since you've been slacking off for so long we should start slow and built up your stamina first." Neji made a rocking motion with his hips making Shikamaru moan and blush deliously.

Shikamaru tightened his hold. He moaned his lover's name before pulling him close for a kiss. He traced his lips with his tongue and pushed past his lover's lips. He coaxed Neji's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it like a like a child nursing. Neji pulled back just to hear the sounds his lover made whenever he was left wanting and grinned. Neji moved his fingers in between Shikamaru's cheeks and moaned himself at the sight Shikamaru presented of want and need.

"Yeah, we'll take it nice and slow." Neji grinned as murmured and he moved them towards the bed.

* * *

If there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes I'm sorry and will correct them with time.


End file.
